


intervention

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin isn't aware of this being done to her so does that make it dubcon???, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, I don't know man, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Not using archive warnings because one thing is kinda iffy, PWP, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, it's all in good fun my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochi can tell that Ryoma and Corrin both want each other, but neither seem willing to make the first move any time soon. She decides that it's in everyone's best interest for her to play matchmaker, the best way she knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intervention

**Author's Note:**

> idk man  
> Ryoma  
> he FINE  
> 

Orochi had seen what was going on between Ryoma and Corrin long before either of them realized it, but neither of them seemed willing to act on their feelings. They were both too shy to go out on a limb and confess, and both too stubborn and focused on their duties to take a break for romance. It was almost painful to watch their awkward attempts at flirtation fall apart before they'd really begun, and she knew that they could benefit from a little divine intervention. Luckily for them, she had just the thing for that, and the perfect plan in mind.  
  
"You look much too stressed," she said to Corrin one day. "Really, you need to let yourself relax more. We can't have you faltering on the battlefield, after all."  
  
"Well...I have been a little stressed out lately," replied Corrin. "And I have been having a little trouble sleeping..." There was a telltale blush on her cheeks, and Orochi knew exactly what had been keeping her awake.  
  
"And Orochi has just the thing to help you! You've got a free afternoon, so I think you should have some tea and take a nice nap," she said with a grin. "I have a special herbal blend that'll really help with the problem."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be too much trouble..."  
  
"It's no trouble at all! After all, you're Lady Mikoto's daughter. It's practically my job to look after you." And, of course, there was Orochi's vow to make Ryoma smile more, and what better way to do that than to play matchmaker and bring him closer to Corrin? It was almost criminal that she hadn't decided to do this sooner!  
  
Corrin nodded, saying, "Well, I guess I could try that," and Orochi suppressed a wicked giggle before she set to making her tea. It was hardly any different than her usual blend, but there was one additional ingredient that, given the proper chain of events, would finally bring the two lovesick fools together.  
  
"Thanks again," said the princess, sipping at her drink. They made light conversation until she had finished it all, and then she stood up. "I suppose I should be on my way, right?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely. You need to get yourself to bed right away." Once again, Orochi had to suppress a giggle, and she watched Corrin walk back to her room, deciding that she would wait a bit before going to find Ryoma, to give the princess some time to really feel the ingredient's special effect.  
  
~X~

Corrin didn't know what the hell was wrong with her. Orochi had promised her that she would relax fairly quickly after drinking that special tea, but she was no more relaxed than before. In fact, she was quite on edge, though that was another matter entirely, and she was sure that she wouldn't be doing any sleeping any time soon.

She was no stranger to arousal, especially not since she had begun to grow closer to Ryoma, but the nagging sensation in the pit of her stomach was much worse than she was used to, and had come on out of nowhere, without even a single erotic thought to prompt it. But there she was, short of breath and unable to hold still, more turned on than she could ever recall being. She knew that the only thing she could do when it got to be this bad was give in, and she slipped a hand beneath her clothes, rubbing her clit and letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Of course she thought of Ryoma. Even if she had wanted to keep pretending that she didn't feel anything for him, she was much too far gone for that. She had fallen for him so completely, and she wanted nothing more than for him to be the one touching her, and for him to be the one with her every night. Her breath hitched in her throat as she imagined him helping her, strong and calm even as he fucked her, and though it didn't take long for this fantasy to bring her to orgasm, she soon found that she was _still_ aroused, and she started all over again.

~X~

“Lord Ryoma!” called Orochi, and the prince turned to see her waving at him.

“Is there something I can help you with?” he asked.

“Not me,” she said, “but Lady Corrin was looking for you a while ago. She said she had something she wanted to discuss with you.”

“Really? Do you know where she is?”

“I think she went to her room,” she replied. “She's probably still there, so I'd go check in on her if I were you.”

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, nodding. “I'll go see what Corrin wanted.”

~X~

She was on the verge of her second orgasm, just about to send herself tipping over the edge as she imagined herself on top of Ryoma, when there was a knock at her door, causing Corrin to stop short, frozen in horror. Had she been making enough noise that someone had heard her? And then, to make matters worse, the voice that called out was the one from her fantasies.  
“Corrin?” asked Ryoma. “You wanted to see me?”

Had he known, somehow, that she had been thinking about him and wishing he was there with her? It was impossible, but she couldn't recall telling him, or anyone else, that she wanted to see him, and she didn't know why he was there. But he _was_ there, and she had her hand down her panties after thinking about him! She sat up abruptly, straightening her clothes and patting down her hair as she called, “Just a second!”

When she was as satisfied with her appearance as she could be, she opened the door to see Ryoma standing there, as tall and imposing and breathtakingly handsome as ever, and she was suddenly reminded of how close she had been before she had been interrupted. The dull ache of arousal increased, and she had to ignore it as she said, “Did you say I wanted to see you?”

She stepped back to let him into her room, closing the door behind them. The fact that they were alone together, in her bedroom, did nothing to lessen her desires, and she both wanted him to leave, so that she could go back to taking care of herself, and wanted him to stay and help her live out all of her fantasies. Corrin clenched a fist to try to distract herself while Ryoma spoke.

“Don't you?” he asked. “Orochi said you were looking for me. She said I should come find you right away, because you wanted to talk to me about something.”

Squirming, fighting against how badly she wanted to shove him against her wall or push him onto her bed, she tried to make sense of his words. “Orochi said that?” she asked. “But...she told _me_ I should come back here to take a nap...gave me this fancy tea and sent me on my way. I never told her anything about needing to...talk to you.” Gods but was focusing on the conversation at hand nearly impossible!

“Maybe she got confused about it,” he said, but he didn't seem convinced. Corrin wanted to say something, wanted to try and think of some sort of explanation for what was going on, but her head was so clouded and she just wanted Ryoma so badly, and he was right there in front of her...

“Corrin, is something else on your mind?” he asked after a moment of silence that she hadn't realized she had let drag out for so long. “You seem very distracted.”

“No, I'm not, I'm just...” She couldn't meet his eyes, but when she looked down, she found herself staring at his lips, which really wasn't much better. In fact, it was worse, and she completely lost her train of thought, able to think only of what it would be like if she closed the distance between them and finally kissed him.

“See, that's exactly my point. If there's something on your mind, I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything.” As Ryoma spoke, Corrin found it increasingly harder to breathe, increasingly harder to hold herself back, and if she didn't have him then and there, she didn't know what she would do. And then it was as if all her inhibitions disappeared, as if the heat she felt in the pit of her stomach had melted them, and she stepped forward, grabbing Ryoma by his shoulders and pulling him down to crash her lips against his.

He made a muffled noise of surprise that allowed her to force her tongue into his open mouth, and she moaned as she kissed him. Finally, he began to relax, and he had never once struggled against her, so she could only hope that he wanted this too. If not as much as she did, then at least enough to go through with it. She had been so desperate that she hadn't stopped to think of the consequences, and if he had rejected her, she never would have been able to look him in the eye again, so it was very lucky that that did not seem to be his intention.

He did break their kiss eventually, though, asking her, “What brought that on?” He was blushing, probably as much as she was, but she was in much too deep to let something like embarrassment stop her from taking this as far as she possibly could.

“I want you,” she admitted breathlessly. “I want you so badly, I...I have for so long, but I can't...I can't keep this to myself anymore.” Now that it was out in the open, she bit her lip, waiting for his response.

“Corrin...” Ryoma breathed. “I've always...for a very long time I've had...feelings for you. Naturally, I want you as well, I just...well, I haven't exactly known how to say it, or when the proper time _to_ say it would be.”

"F-feelings?" asked Corrin. "Do you mean that you...?"

"Yes," he said, and he met her eye to show his sincerity, though it looked like he was struggling to maintain eye contact. "I have fallen in love with you."

"Oh, Ryoma, I..." If only her arousal hadn't had such a control over her! She wished now that she had told him she loved him first, rather than just that she wanted him, but she never would have guessed that he loved her as well. "I love you too, that's the reason I want you so badly. I confess, I'm feeling a bit...well...I've been a lot more turned on than I'm used to today and I don't really know what the source of that is, but my thoughts always return to you."

"If we both love each other and we both want each other then I don't see anything stopping us," he replied, and reached down to help her out of her clothes. Each touch he gave her made her feel as though she were on fire, and when he stepped back to undress himself, she felt empty at the loss of even the slightest contact. And watching him undress, watching him expose ever inch of his flesh to her, did not help matters, until once again she didn't think she would be able to control herself at all.

Her most recent fantasy, the one that she had not been able to complete, came back to mind, and she stared him down, speaking in a voice she had never heard herself use before. "Lay down," she commanded, and to her surprise, he did just as she said, chuckling but not commenting on the fact that she was the one bossing him around.

Climbing on top of him, she straddled him and stared down at him. He had removed his helmet when he had removed his clothes, and the way his hair fell around his face was so beautiful that it nearly distracted her. But she had one very specific goal in mind, and nothing could distract her for long, not with how badly she needed him. Taking a deep breath, she took his cock in hand to guide him up into her as she lowered herself down onto him.

He was bigger than anything she was used to, but she had spent a lot of time on herself earlier, and she was in control of how much she took at a time, so she was able to avoid the brunt of the pain by taking things slowly. There was still some pain, but she had known that there would be her first time, and she bit the inside of her cheek as she fought to endure it. Ryoma moaned quietly beneath her, letting her take things at her own pace, and she appreciated his patience as she worked to fit the whole of his cock inside of her.

But when at last she had, and when she had taken the time to adjust to the sudden fullness, it was not long before her frantic energy, her desperate need for him, had returned, and she rested her hands on his shoulders while he rested his on her hips, and she began to rock against him, the friction they created unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her mouth hung open in silent, breathless moans as she fucked him hard and fast and needy, and he held steady to her, rising his hips up to meet her in slow, gentle thrusts that contrasted her own.

Before long, he couldn't help picking up speed, driven to desperation by his own need for her, and her energy was contagious. They fell into a pattern, an identical rhythm as they worked toward their own pleasure, helping each other and holding on to each other for dear life. Her second orgasm, and her first with Ryoma, came not long after they began, and she began building to another one almost immediately, and she wondered if her libido would ever calm back down.

When Ryoma's breath grew short and sharp, when his grunts became more frequent and his thrusts quicker and more sporadic, she knew that he was going to join her soon, and she bounced on top of him quickly, both to help him along and to try to bring herself there all the faster. In the end, it was hard to tell who got their first and who was pushed over the edge as a result of the other, but she felt herself contracting around him and felt him grow tense before he came inside of her, and it was a very long time before she felt like she could breathe again.

Ryoma let her lay on top of him, holding her while they both tried to catch their breath, and she felt so content and comfortable with her head against his strong chest, listening to his heart beat and taking in his scent. It wasn't long before she began to fidget, feeling her desire stirring up once more, and he chuckled.

“Again?” he asked.

“I really don't know what's come over me today,” she said. “I promise, I'm not always like this.”

“Is that so? What a shame,” he teased.

~X~

The next morning, when Corrin crossed paths with Orochi, the diviner grinned at her and asked her if she'd had a good day. It took longer than Corrin would ever admit for it to dawn on her what had happened.

 


End file.
